


Troubling Travels

by Sumi



Series: Apprentice Mina [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Soon after they take off on their trip, Mina suffers from a case of mal de mer because, of course, that would happen.





	Troubling Travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The queasiness started soon after the boat left shore. Mina gripped the side rail tight enough to see the whites of her knuckles and every rock of the ship made the urge to empty her stomach even greater. She found it terribly ironic that after charting a ship for an entire month of travel at sea, she discovers herself to be suffering from seasickness. It puts to ruin all the plans she, Julian, and Portia had.

“Mina, perhaps you should go rest below deck for now,” Portia suggested as she gently rested a hand on her back.

Mina lifted her head and looked into Portia’s concerned eyes. She nodded, pushing herself away from the railing. The walk to the room she and Julian were sharing expended more energy than Mina would’ve liked. When the bed came into view, Mina let out a loud sigh of relief. She crawled on top of the covers, resting her head on the extremely comfortable pillows.

Portia hovered close by the entire time. She only left Mina alone once she had finally laid down in bed and closed her eyes. Mina expected Julian to check on her soon. The man was busy at the helm, which Mina didn’t want to take away from him. 

He lit up the second she mentioned the idea of sailing. Julian remembered his time with the pirates fondly. Well, at least once it had been established they wouldn’t kill him. Mina wanted him to enjoy being on a ship again without having to fuss over her wellbeing.

The moment Mina began to doze off, the door was thrown open and in walked Julian. He was perhaps the biggest drama queen she had ever come across, but Mina loved everything about him. All of Julian’s flaws and quirks made him who he is.

Mina pushed herself into a sitting position and smiled in his direction. “Julian darling, don’t fret. It’s only seasickness. I’ll be fine in a few days-- and in the meantime, I’ll nibble on some crackers and drink tea.”

He sighed, crouching down and cupping her face with his hands. “I’m a doctor, Mina. I know all this, but it doesn’t make me worry about you any less.”

“Go back up top with Portia,” Mina insisted, giving Julian a firm shove in the direction of the door. “I’ll come up and join you later if the nausea subsides any.”

“Are you sure?” Julian asked, frowning deeply.

“Yes. Now go before I have to resort to drastic measures if you refuse to honor my request."

She watched the blush quickly spread across Julian's face. No matter how ill Mina may have felt in that moment, she never grew tired of teasing the poor doctor.

Julian headed back upstairs, leaving Mina to her own devices again. She flopped back onto the bed and groaned. Now that Julian had been set straight, the only thing Mina wanted to do was try and get some rest.

Mina was willing to try anything so long as it got rid of this motion sickness.

~*~

The next day Mina’s symptoms began to improve. She still felt this underlying nausea settling in her stomach, but it was tolerable. Mina pushed herself to go above deck and take in the atmosphere. When the rocking on the boat became too much, Mina went back down to the safety of her room to recover.

Three days in and all signs of the seasickness were finally gone. Mina happily glanced over the side of the boat, enjoying the sight of the marine creatures swimming just beneath the waves. Her reverie was broken by Julian who came up beside her, wrapping am arm loosely around her waist.

“I take it your feeling better?” Julian asked, lips brushing against her temple.

She smiled and this time it reached her eyes. “I am happy to report that all my symptoms have vanished.” 

Mina felt like she may be able to actually enjoy this trip. There were still three and a half weeks left. Plenty of time to salvage the few days where Mina was forced to hunker below deck and try to fight off the feelings of nausea. It was important to her so she could make new memories with Julian. 

Even though they defeated the devil, Mina still was unable to recall anything from before Asra gave her half his heart. He said she may get those memories back in time, but it wasn’t a definite thing. This was all the more reason for Mina to enjoy the time she had now with Julian and all her friends. Making new memories -she could actually remember- was important to Mina.

“I know where you can get a better view,” Julian murmured, nodding his head towards the helm of the ship. “And I promise I won’t let you fall.”

She laughed, allowing Julian to lead her to his intended destination. When they got there, Mina had to stop and take a moment to enjoy the view. Julian had been right. Standing up here did give a better view of the ocean.

“It appears you were correct, Doctor. The view from up here is lovely.”

He grinned. “I’m always right.”  
A snort of disbelief came from Portia who hovered just a few feet away. Julian turned around to give his sister a look before they started playfully bickering. She watched the entire thing with an amused expression on her face. The interactions between the Devorack siblings were always fun to watch. They may argue, but were closer than any pair of siblings she knew.

Mina tried to hold back her laughter, but a particular comment from Portia had her breaking out into laughter. They both turned to look in her direction and she laughed harder.

“Don’t you two look at me like that!,” Mina muttered. “It’s not my fault your fun to watch when you argue.”

They looked surprised at Mina’s words and eventually conceded to her point. It was amusing when they argued. Almost as entertaining when Mina flustered Julian to the point of making his face match the colour of his hair.


End file.
